Becoming Peddie
by chey1235
Summary: this is a story about how Patricia and Eddie get together. Begins at the dance towards the beginning of season 2. not very good at summary, but please read: rated T just in case. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**(this story starts at the dance right after Eddie leaves and goes back to the house) Please review! this is my first story so any pointers on how i could make this story better would be greatly appreciated... thanks :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>"So... what was that with you and Eddie?" Amber asked when she walked up to Patricia<p>

"What! Nothing"

"Well you two looked like you were having a good time" Amber said jokingly

"No we weren't, I just, I felt bad for him..."

"You never feel bad for anyone... especially not for Eddie..."

"Well I did, and he's not that bad, now if you will excuse me I am going to go back to the house" Patricia said walking away not knowing that Eddie left the dance too

As she was walking back to the house it was very dark and cold outside. When she got further away from the school she got an overwhelming feeling that someone was watching her so she soon took off her heels and began to run back to the house. Soon she got back to the house the went inside and went upstairs, got into her pajamas, then went back downstairs into the living room to get on her laptop. When she walked into the living room she sat down on the couch but didn't even notice that Eddie was in the kitchen cooking.

"Back so soon...?" Eddie asked

"When did you get here?" Patricia asked

"Calm down Yacker... I got here like 15 minutes before you did"

"Oh..."

"So why are you back so soon?" Eddie asked

"Not really my scene..."

"Same with me" he said as he took a bite of his stack of pancakes from in the kitchen

"What are you eating?"

"Pancakes, here try them" he said as he went over and sat by Patricia then held a bite of pancakes on his fork up to Patricia's mouth

"No I'm fine" she said "you can eat them"

"Come on yacker, just eat them" he said still holding his fork up to Patricia's mouth

"Ok, fine" she said as she took a bite

"So... do they pass the test?"

"I hate to admit it, but they are really good"

They sat there for an hour or 2 messing around on Patricia's compute until Eddie looked at the clock and realized that the others would be getting back soon so he told Patricia that he was going to go to bed but she didn't answer. When he looked down he saw that Patricia was laying her head on his shoulder sleeping. He picked her up and carried her to her room then gently laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Fanficlover98 and HOAFORLIFE for reviewing the first chapter and thanks to everyone who alerted my story :) Please review and feel free to give suggestions on how i could make this story better  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>The next day Patricia went down to Fabian and Eddie's room to get Fabian for sibuna meeting. She was just about to walk into the room when she overheard Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie talking.<p>

"So, I still don't know how you got her to dance with you" Alfie said

"Charm mostly" said Eddie with his usual smirk creeping up on his face

"So how was it..." Jerome asked

"It was torture...she stepped on my feet like a million times" Eddie said "but it was worth it to have you humiliate yourself"

After that Patricia ran outside and went to the clearing in the woods- the only place that she could ever think. it was getting dark and again she felt like someone was watching her but she just tried to shake off the feeling. Back at the house Nina and Amber were waiting in their room for Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie to come.

"Where are they" Amber whined "Patricia said that she would get the boys and bring them right up here, it's been like 20 minutes"

"We should probably go look for them... you don't think something bad happened, do you?" Nina asked

After that they checked the whole top floor and there was no sign of them, then they checked the kitchen and dining room but still, there was no sign of them anywhere. The last place they looked was Fabian and Eddie's room. By then they were starting to get worried because it was not like Patricia to get sidetracked.

"Does anyone know where Patricia is?" Nina asked as they ran into the guys' room

"we can't find her anywhere, she was suppose to tell you guys that we were calling a sib..." Amber said until Nina nudged her signaling her to stop talking about sibuna because all 4 guys were in there now.

"We haven't seen her" Fabian said "when did you last see her?"

"Like 20 minutes, when she said that she was coming to get you" Nina said

"Should we go looking for her?" Eddie asked with a worried look on his face

"Maybe we should just wait a little bit longer to see if she comes back" Fabian suggested

"Ok, she will probably show up soon" Nina said

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to look for her" Eddie added as he walked out the door

He decided to look in the woods first. After a while he was just about to give up the search and go back to the house in the hopes that she was back there when he walked into a clearing in the woods. There he found her sitting on the ground against a tree all alone in the dark with her head in her knees.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked when he saw her "everyone is really worried about you"

"You!" Patricia yelled "what are you doing here, slime ball!"

"Looking for you, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Now will you just leave me alone?"

"No..." he said as he sat down by her

"Well then I will leave" Patricia said as she got up and ran through the woods

"Patricia! Patricia! Come back!" Eddie yelled as he ran through the woods trying to find her

Patricia at first was running away from Eddie but soon she got the feeling again that someone was watching her- someone that was not Eddie- so she ran as fast as she could and soon got to the house. When she got in the door she ran right up to her room and closed the door. Everyone was in the lounge waiting for her and were wondering why she ran up the steps. A minute after Patricia got home Eddie ran in the door.

"Please tell me that Patricia is here" Eddie said

"Umm... ya she just went upstairs" Nina said

"Ok... good" Eddie said as he walked to his room

"Well... that was extremely weird..." Amber said

"Maybe we should talk to her and see what happened" Nina suggested

When the girls got up to Patricia's room she was getting ready to go to bed.

"So, what's going on with you and Eddie?" joy asked

"What! Nothing!" Patricia said

"well, it sure didn't seem like nothing" Amber said "first you two were dancing and having a really good time at the dance and when he heard that no one could find you he was really, really concerned, i think someone likes you"

"Yeah right" Patricia said "he was probably just put up to it again"

"What do you mean?" Nina asked

"The only reason that he asked me to dance is because Jerome and Alfie bet him that he couldn't get me to dance, that's why Jerome sang that song on stage- because he lost the bet"

"Oh... I'm soo sorry Patricia" Amber said

"It's fine, I don't really care anyways." Patricia said


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ReaderGirl98, HOAFORLIFE, and Peddiefan for reviewing chapter2. i will update when i get enough reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>That night after lights out sibuna went to go to explore the tunnels some more but while Patricia was doing the hopscotch she twisted her ankle and couldn't walk so everyone helped he out of the cellar.<p>

"You might have to stay in my room for a little bit until we figure out what to do. we can't get you upstairs without victor noticing so just go in my room for now... we will try to figure out something" Fabian said to Patricia

"What! No I don't want to go in there, what if Eddie wakes up? What am I suppose to say"

"He won't wake up, believe me" Fabian said

"Fine, but only because I have no other choice"

When Patricia walked in the room she went over and sat on Fabian's bed then started to rub her ankle to try to take some of the pain away. Soon after she got in there Eddie woke up.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked still half asleep

"ummm...Amber, Nina, and I were down here...um... making a midnight snack when i twisted my ankle and now I can't walk so Nina woke Fabian up to help, but with my foot like this I can't get past victor in his office so they are trying to figure out a plan to get me back upstairs"

"Umm... ok, here, let me see your foot" Eddie said as he walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me, yacker"

"No, Slime Ball"

"Fine" he said as he grabbed her ankle and began to rub it

"You know, that's the second time now that you have done that to me"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be such a klutz" Eddie said with a smirk on his face

"Ha ha ha, very funny, and if I remember correctly, the first time it was your fault"

"True, true, but still... you were the one who told me to put you down"

"I didn't mean drop me" she said smiling

"Well, you really should be more specific next time"

"Ya, ya, ya"

"Anyways, look, I'm really sorry about the bet... I was going to ask you to dance with me anyways"

Before Patricia could say anything else Amber came bursting in the door. When she came in Patricia quickly pulled away her foot.

"Oh... your awake..." Amber said to Eddie

"Ya he knows all about how we got up to make a midnight snack and then I twisted my ankle" Patricia said hoping that Amber would get the point

"What midn... ohhh" Amber said

"Anyways, my ankle is feeling a lot better we can probably make it past victor now" she said as she got up and walked out of the room

"ummm...ok" Amber said


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Peddiefan, HOAFORLIFE, A, and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb for reviewing :) Thanks to everyone who Alerted this story/ made this a favorite story- HOAFORLIFE, HatingThatILoveYou, puddinpuppy, GallagherGirl202, ScarletGrace45, Fanficlover98, missrunner2016, laughingsince98, RikkiAndZaneH20, super vegeta prince of sayians, kiviloves, bibirockez, neversaynevergirl, RomanceOnTheBrain, Xx-Kee-Kee-xX, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, Megdanceok, and Power612  
><strong>

**Please review and maybe make some suggestions or something :) it might take a couple days for the next chapter... i am having writers block, so yeah... lol. im hoping to get 5 reviews for this chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not own House of Anubis :(  
><strong>

****(The nest day)****

* * *

><p>"So, how's your ankle feeling" Eddie asked Patricia while they were walking over to the school together<p>

"Ehh... it's a little bit better, but it still hurts"

"Well it's not doing you any good walking around on it all day"

"I don't really have a choice, I can't just skip school"

"Aww, but what's the fun in being a model student" Eddie commented, smirking

"Ha ha... I wish I could just skip but I have a French exam later this week and I really need to study" she said "but honestly, I think that I am going to fail it"

"If you need some help my mom made me take French as a kid, so I could help you study"

"I might just have to take you up on that offer" she said

"Do you have any free classes today?" he asked

"No, but could we study at lunch?" she said

"Ya, I'm fine with that" he said as they arrived at the school

Later that day Patricia, Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Alfie were all in the lounge talking

"So sibuna meeting today at lunch?" Nina asked

"Sorry, I can't, I have to study for my French exam"

"Umm, ok well then we will just go later after lights out then" Fabian said as Eddie walked into the room and sat beside Patricia on the couch

"What about lights out?" Eddie asked

"Um, nothing" Patricia said

All of the sibuna members were looking at Patricia and Eddie, wondering why Eddie sat right beside Patricia when there were several chairs open and the rest of the couch open too, and why Patricia didn't even protest to him sitting right beside her. But, before anyone could say anything the teacher walked in. At lunch Eddie and Patricia sat under a tree in front of the school studying.

"votre cheville ne me font encore mal? et allez-vous me dire ce que vous les gars étaient vraiment à l'autre soir quand vous tordue la cheville?" _( translated to- does your ankle still hurt? and are you going to tell me what you guys were really up to the other night when you twisted your ankle?)_ he asked her while studying

"Ummmm... Ok, I have no idea what you just said" Patricia said laughing as he smirked at her

"Well, it looks like we have to study more then. After school? We can study in my room so it will be quiet... Fabian won't be there he will probably be hanging out with Nina and Amber"

"Sure"

Later that day Eddie and Patricia also walked home together to study. Eddie was walking backwards quizzing her when it started raining.

"Aww.. Really? My books are going to get all wet and we aren't even close to the house" Patricia said

"Here... let's go over there" he said as he stared walking over to an old building with a large roof over the porch

"And of course its locked" she said as she got to the door "have anything to pick the lock with you?"

"No… let's just wait here under the porch until it stops raining then we can just walk back later" he commented as they sat down against the wall

"Ok, but I hope this rain lets up soon… I don't want to be stuck here all night" she said as there was a huge streak of lighting in the sky

"Don't think there's any chance of that" he said looking over at her. When he did, he saw that she was shivering. "Here, take my jacket" then he put his jacket on her shoulders and put his arms around her.

"Umm... thanks" she said blushing

Later the rain still didn't let up, it was getting worse. They both just sat there watching the rain until Patricia fell asleep in eddies arms, then soon after that Eddie fell asleep too. The sun was setting and it was after dinner time when Patricia woke up screaming. She automatically sat up and Eddie woke up from her screaming too.

"What, What! Patricia, are you ok?"He asked

"Ya, I just had a r-really, r-really bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really... it just felt so real" her dream was really about Senkarah but she couldn't tell him that because he wasn't a member of sibuna, even though she really wanted to tell him.

"It's ok" he said as he went over to her and put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. He could feel her still shaking in his arms even though she said she was fine. Soon it stopped raining and they made their way back to the Anubis house. Patricia was leaning on Eddie the whole way back and when they got home she said that she just wanted to go to bed. Later that night Nina and Amber went to see Patricia in her room and she told them about the dream she had. Victor soon called lights out so Nina and Amber had to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**So first i want to say that i am soo sorry for not updating for soo long, i have had a lot of homework and writers block so... ya. i want to thank ****Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb****, ral7224, ashely, and NickeyRox4Ever for reviewing the last chapter, they mean soo much to me and i always smile when i see that i get another review :) i also want to thank Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, ral7224, NickeyRox4Ever, 2blonde2function, and Peddieluverforever for alerting/ making this a favorite story. Please review, i want to get at least 5 or 6 reviews before i post the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- sadly, i do not own House of Anubis :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>(A few weeks later)<strong>

Patricia later woke up in the middle of the night and when she looked at her alarm clock that was sitting right beside her bed it said 4:23AM, then she got up and went downstairs to get a drink of water. She had a headache so she took so medicine and was just about to leave with her glass of water when Eddie came around the corner. They accidentally walked right into each other and spilled the water all over each other and the floor.

"Aww… nice one yacker!" he commented

"Me? You were the one that walked right into me!"

"I did not! Anyways, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Probably the same as you, I couldn't sleep. I was just about to listen to some music, probably sick puppies." He said "do you want to join me?"

"I shouldn't, victor might catch us" she said "you know that we aren't suppose to be up in the middle of the night"

"Aww, come on yacker… you know you want to"

"Fine, but only for a few minutes" she said as she stared walking towards the couch

"K, I'll be right back I just need to grab my iPod" he said as he walked out of the room towards his bedroom

When he got back they sat right beside each other- the right headphone in Patricia's ear and the left in Eddie's ear listening to music and talking for an hour and a half. Soon they decided that they should go back to their rooms because the others would be waking up soon. Patricia went up to her room and got into bed just in time for her alarm clock to go off. She was the first one out of bed because she was already wide awake, so she got up and got a shower then went downstairs for breakfast. Eddie was already at the table eating when she walked in. Patricia sat across for Eddie, then when Amber and Nina walked in they were both really surprised to see Patricia and Eddie.

"Who are you two and what have you done with the real Patricia and Eddie?" amber asked

"ha ha, very funny Amber" Patricia said

"You two are usually the last ones out of bed" Nina commented as she sat down beside Patricia


	6. Chapter 6

**i want to thank NickeyRox4Ever, stuckbeingrachel, and horsegirl275 for reviewing/ alerting this story. i would also like to thank Scarlett the Squiddy for reviewing and alerting this story, they may not have known it, but they helped me start working on this story again. **

**I LOVE all you guys that have this story on alert. I really do. But can I ask you for a teeny tiny favor? _Please_ take a couple seconds to leave a review. Doesn't have to be much, but it helps a lot to hear what people are thinking. And makes my story look less pathetic :-) **

**i am so sorry for the long wait. i just got done with achievement tests and my teachers were giving us a ton of homework, then i just got back from going to Washington DC with my class. i would have uploaded it earlier but i have changed this chapter like a million times...  
><strong>

**the more reviews i get, the faster i will update! :)  
><strong>

**(This chapter takes place after Piper comes, but the whole dinner thing with Mr. Sweet doesn't happen because Patricia and Eddie aren't dating, but everyone knows about Piper)**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own House of Anubis  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why do you even want to come here? We have the worst music room ever and our guitars are all string less, we use them as drums!" Patricia yelled as her and Piper walked in the house<p>

"Eric Phoned Mom, that was the only way to calm them down!" Piper yelled

"Oh Eric now is he? I know you, rapping everyone around your finger. You have no intention of going back to the academy do you? Tell me why!"

"I came here to try to get you to come to the academy with me!"

"what?"

"I miss you, and I want you to come with me"

"as if I could ever get in!"

"oh come on Patricia, don't play dumb" Piper yelled "we both know that they have been trying to get you to go there too for years! They offer you a fully paid scholarship every year! You can play like every instrument known to man and you have a lot better of a singing voice then I have"

"that's not true!"

"yes it is! And we both know it!" Patricia was just about to say something when she was cut off by Victor clearing his throat.

"Piper, you may go up to your room now" victor said as Patricia walked over to her other housemates.

"Gustave is coming next week and we are throwing a dinner here for him, then afterwards we are having a school dance" Trudy said "and we need entertainment"

When no one answered Victor walked over to Patricia "Patricia, what about your sister?"

"no, her contract with the academy forbids her from performing anywhere else but with the academy"

"well then, what about you?"

"No, no way" Patricia said "I am not doing it"

"Oh yes you are" Victor said "you seem to forget that I have your family on speed dial"

"Fine, but don't expect me to be any good" she said storming out of the room


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks to RomanceOnTheBrain, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and NickeyRox4ever for reviewing last chapter :D **

**good news! only 6 more days of school until summer... and you all know what that means don't you? MORE CHAPTERS AND UPDATING FASTER :D *cheers*  
><strong>

**sorry about this chapter, in my opinion, it wasn't very good... its kind of a filler chapter  
><strong>

**Remember reviews make me update soon! and if you have any songs that you want patricia to sing then add them in a review or PM me, i cant guarantee that i will use all of them but i want to see what kind of songs you guys want and i will use some of the songs that i like :D  
><strong>

**sorry about this chapter, i had to delete it several times the re upload it  
><strong>

**grr, i feel like im forgetting to say something... but i have no idea what it is... Dont you hate that?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

_**NOTES- Trudy never turned the attic into a bedroom; it is still a dusty, creepy, old attic**_

* * *

><p>After that Patricia called her old friends Rikki and Zane. Rikki played the guitar and Zane was the drummer. They both agreed to help Patricia for the dinner and the dance. The next day everyone was at dinner when the door bell rang.<p>

"Patricia" Trudy said after she answered the door and walked into the dining room "you have a visitor, he is in the foyer"

Patricia stood up and walked into the foyer with the look of confusion on her face which faded away as soon as she saw who it was "Zane!" she screamed as she ran towards him and hugged him. He actually lifted her up off the ground and spun her in a circle. By then everyone was watching them, wondering who he was. Everyone could tell that Eddie was really mad and jealous, even Zane.

"Hey!" he said as he put her down

"What are you doing here?"

"Decided to come a few days early"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you are really here Zane!" she said hugging him again

"yep, in the flesh"

"Where is Rikki?"

"oh, they out in the cab" he commented "we wanted to make sure this was the right house before-" but before he could finish Patricia ran out the door and hugged Rikki. When they walked back into the house Patricia saw everyone starring at them.

"Piper" Zane nodded to her

"Zane" she said back. Rikki and Zane never got along very well with Piper, she was always jealous that Patricia spent more time with them than her.

"why don't we all go into the living room and introduce each other" Trudy suggested

They all walked into the living room and Patricia and her old friends sat the couch as everyone else crowded around them on the other couches and chairs, except Eddie who was standing by the entrance to the living room with his arms crossed over his chest, steam practically shooting out of his ears.

"Everyone, this is Rikki and Zane" Patricia said pointing to both of them, "you guys that's Amber, Nina, Joy, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, Fabian, Trudy, and Victor, who is the head of the house but he is upstairs."

There was a series of 'heys' 'hellos' and 'how are you mate'

"Do you guys need somewhere to stay?" Trudy asked "do you want to stay here?"

"Umm… sure, that would be great!" Rikki said "but only if you have enough room"

"Great! We will set up cots for you two to sleep on" Trudy commented "Zane you can room with Eddie and Fabian. Rikki you can stay in Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room"

After Trudy set up the cots she and victor left the house, and it was only the teenagers so they could be as loud as they wanted. Everyone just sat around in the lounge talking. Zane had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with black shorts. Rikki had blonde wavy hair that went just below her shoulders, bright blue eyes, a blue tank top that matched her eyes perfectly, jean shorts, and a silver locket with a red gem in the middle **(pictures at the end of this chapter). **Zane was in the middle of the two girls with his arm around Rikki.

"So I started writing a few songs that we could play for the dance but they aren't very good" Patricia said

"still the same old Patricia I see" Zane said "always writing songs"

"I love your songs Patricia, they are always soo pretty!" Rikki said "can we see them?"

"ok, fine… I'll be right back" Patricia said as she got up and walked to the doorway

"wait, hold on" Jerome said to Patricia

"what do you want?" patricia asked

"did you guys just say that Trixie the Goth Pixie can write pretty songs?"

"haha very funny" Patricia said and she turned around and went upstairs to get her song notebook

"so, how long have you guys know each other?" Eddie asked finally saying something for the first time since they got there.

"Patricia and I have known each other since we were 4 years old, but we met Rikki when we were 8" Zane said

"Yep and we have been best friends ever since" Rikki said

"So are you two dating?" Amber asked Zane and Rikki "because you should know that I am the dating guru of this house"

"Oh, ya we are" Zane said then gave Rikki a quick peck on the lips

"Aww!" amber shouted "how did you guys get together? How long have you two been dating? Did you two always like each other? Can I make a-" she said all in one breath but was cut off by Patricia who just walked back into the room with a red notebook and on the front written in black said _Dream like you will live forever, live like you will die tomorrow. _There were also black flowers all over the front and back cover.

"Amber, don't even ask if you can make them a scrapbook" Patricia commented

"So yacker, I still don't believe that you; of all people, write songs" Eddie commented as he snatched the song notebook out of her hands and started running away

"Hey! Slime ball! Give that back!" Patricia yelled as she ran after him

He ran up the steps and after a while of running away from Patricia he picked the attic lock and hid up there.

* * *

><p>*Rikki&amp;Zane- weheartit entry3372172

dont forget to remove the space right after** _ weheartit_ **and add**_ com_**after_** weheartit**_, then add a **.** right before com


	8. Chapter 8

im so sorry guys for not updating for so long, i was on vacation and then when i got back, my laptop was having major problems, it kept randomly shutting off. then, after i got it fixed, what i had done for this chapter and the next few got deleted so i had to rewrite them and i was having major writers block, even though i knew what was going to happen. _  
><em>

i want to thank Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, Scarlett the Squiddy, NickeyRox4Ever, OTHSBERKB, fefe95, TheTreasureWasYou, and Sophie for reviewing, alerting this story, and adding me to Author Alert subscription

_Notes- After Victor destroyed the secret room in the attic's door he covered up the entrance, but you could still easily get in there. _

Also, i know there was some problems with the link for last chapter so here it is again- _  
><em>

_weheartit entry/3372172_

dont forget to remove the space right after** _ weheartit_ **and add**_ com _**after_** weheartit**_, then add a **.** right before com

Disclaimer: i own nothing_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs everyone was laughing and listening to Patricia yell at Eddie and him running away from her.<p>

"that didn't sound very good" Rikki commented while laughing

"Hopefully Patricia leaves him in one piece" Jerome said

"Ha ha" Alfie said "I doubt that… Patricia never shows mercy… believe me, I would know"

_**UPSTAIRS**_

"Eddie!" Patricia yelled while trying to find him "Eddie! Come on Eddie, I'm going to find you and when I do you are dead!"

Patricia then went into the attic and found Eddie leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking. "Give me my notebook _Right. Now." _

"No way, if you want it you are going to have to come here and get it"

Patricia was just about to make a comment back, when they heard Victor unlocking the door. "When did he get back?" Eddie asked

"I don't know, just hide!"

"Where? There is nowhere to hide!" when he said that Patricia just grabbed his hand and went into the secret room. "whoa, why am I not surprised that you know about this place Yacker"

"Shh! Victor will hear you" Patricia said in a hushed voice as she put her hand over Eddie's mouth. When Victor finally got up into the attic, he looked in some old boxes. A few minutes later Victor left the house again and Patricia realized that her and Eddie were really, _really, _close. She uncovered Eddie's mouth, grabbed her notebook, then went downstairs. Eddie followed her after about a minute of looking around in the attic.

"Whoa, Trixie. It all of the sudden got really quiet up there and now you come down here and there is no sign of Eddie, please tell me that you didn't kill him" Alfie joked

"no, I did not kill him, but you know it would've helped if you let me know that Victor got back."

"Sorry, Patricia" Nina commented "but it was so funny and we couldn't get upstairs before Victor did."

"So, anyone want to watch a movie, its my turn to choose" Jerome asked

"We really shouldn't, we need to start working on our songs…" Patricia commented

"Please? It's going to be fun and everyone else is joining in" Mara told her

"But we really need to work on our songs" she said back

"aww, come on Yacker, I'm sure that you guys can spare a few minutes." Eddie said "it's Friday so we can stay up late and after the movie you guys can work on your songs"

Patricia sighed "ok fine, I guess we could spare a few hours

* * *

><p>sorry, i know this chapter is like super short but there is more to come soon, more updates i get, faster it will be up :) REVIEW, please?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**omg, I am soo sorry for not updating in like forever! My older sister and I are really close (i know, most siblings hate each other... but i actually don't mind any of my siblings) and she is going to collage this Thursday so we have been doing a bunch of stuff together this summer, and i have also been working a lot this summer.**

**thank you soo much- Eve, moosemika, jasmine, Guest (x4), Patricia, hudah, Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and stuckbeingrachel for reviewing :D Also, thank you- stuckbeingrachel, sibunagirl-0331, Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite, Doe Charmer, KlarizaClaytonFan, moosemika, and hudah for putting this story as favorite/alert and for putting me as favorite/ alert :D sorry if i missed anyone  
><strong>

**from now on, all links will be at the very bottom of my profile  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"so, what are we watching?" I asked while we were trying to figure out where everyone was going to sit.

"Tonight, we are going to watch a scary movie, but we aren't sure which one yet" Jerome commented

'_Oh no' _I though. I have always hated scary movies, but I could never tell anyone at the house because I mean, come on, I'm _Trixie the Goth Pixie! _They would never let me live it down if I told them that I could get so scared by a little movie. I shot Zane and Rikki an uneasy look. They were the only ones besides my family that knew that I hated scary movies.

"are you sure that's such a great idea?" Zane asked

"of course! We always have movie nights and it's my turn to choose what theme we watch" Jerome said, only half paying attention.

Usually whenever it was Jerome's time to pick a movie I would make up some sort of excuse as to why I couldn't watch movies that night. Everyone in the house always wanted to watch different types of movies so we decided that every other week on Friday night we would have a movie night and different people could choose what they wanted to watch; we actually got to the point where we had to write whose turn it was next on the calendar because certain people - *cough cough* JEROME AND ALFIE- would always try to say that it was their turn when it wasn't. First Amber would choose; she would always choose some sappy romantic movie. 2 weeks later it would be Alfie's turn; he always chooses some weird alien movie. Next it would be my turn; I always choose comedies. After me it was Joy's turn; she usually chooses some classic movie. Two weeks later its Mara's turn; she chooses some educational movie (I usually end up falling asleep). Next would be Nina and she would choose a romantic comedy. Fabian would be next and he always chooses an Egyptian movie or a syfy. Finally, the last on the movie night chart was Eddie and he would choose some weird American movies.

I suddenly became very aware of the fact that Eddie would not stay away from me. Every time I would move around he would follow; no matter how hard I tried to stay away from him, he just subtly followed me. So subtly that I don't think anyone else noticed but me. I finally just gave up and let him sit by me.

Jerome finally decided on watching _Nightmare on Elm Street _and when something jumped out I grabbed onto Eddies wrist. Once I realized what I was doing I quickly let go but he just put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was starting to lean in, but little did I know, I was leaning in too. When our lips were just a breath away, my phone started going off. I shot away from Eddie and went outside to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Patricia!" my friend Chloe exclaimed "I just called to catch up, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked

"I'm fine, we haven't talked in like forever" she said

"I know, we need to catch up soon"

"So…. what are you doing?"

"Watching a movie with the rest of the Anubis people, Rikki and Zane are here too" I replied

"That's great, I haven't seen them in forever!" she exclaimed "we should all meet up, are you guys doing anything tomorrow?"

"No I don't think so, do you want to meet up in that coffee shop connected to where you work?"

"Great, I'll let Alek know, bye" she commented then hung up; it was then that I realized how quiet it was. There was not a single bird or cricket chirping, which was very odd considering that it was spring and the sun just set. All of the sudden there was a rustle in the woods right beside the house but before I got the chance to ponder it Rikki came outside.

"hey, what are you doing?" she asked me

"oh, Chloe called" I answered "I'm going to meet up with her and Alek tomorrow at the little coffee shop by where she works, you and Zane should come"

"that sounds great, I'll tell Zane"

"well, we should probably head back inside before they come looking for us"

"Ya, you're probably right" she commented as we walked back inside. For the rest of the movie I sat as far away from Eddie I could. I could feel him staring at me but I just ignored him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review :D if you have any songs that you want Patricia to sing just add it in a review or PM me and i promise that i will use it :)<br>**


End file.
